True Love
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis gets courages and decides to tell Kari the truth. What will happen?


**True Love**

There was love in the air in Odaiba, Japan. A spiky brown/red hair boy in a blue vest, dark brown cargo pants, blue shirt with a white stripe, brown eyes and goggles on his forehead was in love with a girl he knew for years. His name was Davis Motomiya. He was courages, but was so scared to tell her how he felt. He was also jealous of a boy she hang out with a lot and thought they were a couple, but were just good friends.

It was in the morning at Odaiba Jr. High and Davis was walking to his locker when he saw her. A girl with short brown hair with a red clip holding her bangs back, a camera around her neck, a tank top with the top half pink and the other half white, pink gloves that came to her shoulders, and in light green shorts. He walked up to her and said.

"Hi Kari."

"Hey Davis what's up." She said.

"Nothing really, listen there's something I want to tell you." He said. He thought it was time he told Kari how he felt.

"What is it?" She asked. Just when he was about to tell her, a dark blonde with blue eyes, yellow and green shirt, and grey shorts came up.

"Kari, Davis hey." He said.

"Hey T.K." Kari said.

"Listen I'm having a party and I was wondering if you two would like to come." T.K. said. "Sure." Kari said.

"I guess so." Davis said not really sure.

"Hey Kari, I was also wondering if I could have a dance or two with you?" T.K. asked.

"I don't mind." Kari said and Davis was shocked. T.K. was the guy he was jealous of.

"Great see you there." T.K. said just as the bell rang, he ran off.

"Oh Davis what did you want to tell me?" Kari asked.

"It's not important right now." Davis said with sadness.

"O.K.?" Kari said with confusion. Then she walked off. Davis stood their upset. _Why does he always come and ruin my chance?_ Davis Thought.

It was at T.K.'s apartment where the party was happening and everyone was having a great time, except Davis. Then a slow song came on and Davis saw Kari alone. He thought he would ask for a dance, but T.K. got to her first and asked to dance.

"Sure." She answered and they both went to the dance floor while Davis stood there upset. Everyone saw them and thought they looked perfect together. Some were even chanting for them to kiss, but they were unsure what to do.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." T.K. told Kari. Kari didn't want to, but didn't want to disappoint everyone.

"Let's give them what they want." Kari said and kisses T.K. on the lips.

Everyone cheered, but Davis was heartbroken. When T.K. and Kari parted, Kari saw Davis run out the apartment.

"I'm sorry T.K. I have to go." Kari said and then left.

At the park at night, Davis was walking around with tears rolling down his face. "Davis." Shouted someone.

Davis turned around and saw Kari catching her breath. "Kari?" Davis said wondering why she was here.

"I've been looking all over for you, why did you leave the party?" Kari asked.

"I couldn't stand to be there after what happen with you and T.K." Davis answered.

"Why, I did it so I wouldn't disappoint anyone." Kari said, then realizes something. "Davis at school what did you want to tell me?" Kari asked.

"I wanted to tell you I love you!" Davis answered. Kari stood their shocked.

"I had a crush on you since the day we met." Davis said. "We did everything together. We played soccer, we walked each other home, when you were sick I came over and gave you a flower for each day and my crush grew. Then T.K. came along and you spent more time with him. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared so…" Davis was interrupted when Kari kissed him. When they parted Davis stood their shocked.

"I have something to tell you, I love you too" Kari said trying not to blush. "I wanted to tell you, but I was also scared." Kari said.

"You really mean that Kari?" Davis asked. Kari shook her head yes.

"I really do." Kari said. They looked into each other's brown eyes and kissed again under the moonlight.

After 25 years, Davis and Kari got married. Kari became a kindergarten teacher and Davis owned a noodle cart that became world famous and became a millionaire. They lived on a beach house with their seven year old Musuko and their six year old Koji. Davis had his arm around Kari as they looked out into the ocean. "I can't believe this happen to us." Davis said.

"I know it's amazing." Kari said. They looked into each other's eyes and shared a quick kiss.


End file.
